Annabelle's Settler Company Adventures I: Battle of the Smithsonian
by Dinosaur Imperial Soldier
Summary: AU Night at the Museum. Annabelle H. W. Chow is the daughter of Sean Chow came to New York City after the Battle of Greenland on her fruitless search for her missing adopted sister, she befriended by Rebecca Hutman who informs her to colonize Shanshi. She helped her finding a military advisor to build a new army from scratch with Larry Daley's help.


**Prologue: The Quest for Shanshi**

 **AN: I will be portraying Battle of the Smithsonian where Annabelle and her Settler Company went to Washington D. C. to rescue the New York exhibits from Ahkmenrah's evil big brother Kahmunrah who intends to take over the world as well as recruit military advisors from the Smithsonian Archives to build a new army from scratch to march upon Shanshi to destroy the dragon Smaug and colonize the Lonely Mountain or dark influence may turn towards the single mountain. A Settler Company will consist of 17 or 27 all female members with favourite job occupations depend on Disney Princess Jobs or other available dress up games as soon as I make my own OCs on a careful rate. Anyway, my favourite NatM character was Napoleon Bonaparte, because I have Napoleonic Wars subject part of Osprey Publishing Series. BTW, although Rebecca Hutman was not in Battle of Smithsonian, but in my fanfic she will be present only in the beginning. Thanks for a bit understanding and please enjoy the story.**

It was cool afternoon in New York City, everyone were during their routines like shopping things, work to earned their money and pay and, children educated at school and playing in the park with their family. One early afternoon, an interracial 5 year old glasses-wearing girl came to McDonalds in 1286 1st Avenue, New York, NY 10021 to eat for lunch and book a room in Plaza Hotel to stay when she gave up her fruitless search for her missing adopted sister after the battle of Greenland ended in coalition victory against Roman Republican-era Carthaginians. A female cashier saw a little girl with a green military-style hat standing at the front without cutting everybody else's line. "Hi there, little sweetheart what can I do for you today," asked the female cashier. "I would like to have medium-size fries and drink and fish filet with cheese only please," replied the little girl with a green hat. "one fish filet meal coming right up, oh and BTW I didn't get your name," said the female cashier asking the little green hat girl about her name. "My name is Annabelle Chow," replied the little girl with the green hat.

After she obtain her food order, she sat down where her red backpack was laid beside her and place her tray on the table and she began chow down her favourite meal while she try to cope about her missing sister and her fallen father after the battle of Greenland. In the middle of her meal, she spotted two unfriendly men staring at her from different tables. She can be assumed for these men as assassins as she prepared to defend herself by carefully pulled her gun out of her backpack until a friendly dark haired woman came to Annabelle's rescue just in time before the unfriendly men backed off from her. "Mind if I join you, honey?" asked the dark haired woman sitting in front of Annabelle with her quarter pounder burger meal. "Sure thing," replied the little girl with the green hat. "Please forgive my intrusion, my name is Rebecca Hutman from American History of Natural History," as the dark haired woman introduced herself to Annabelle. "I know who your are, dad told me about you on your emphases for Sacagawea," Annabelle said. "Well now, this is a great chance, so what brings Annabelle Chow to New York City for temporary stay, hmm?" Rebecca asked Annabelle that she came to New York City to live.

"I receive word that my adopted sister wondering the hillside in Albania, I went looking and found no sign of her," Annabelle recalled in a tone of regret as she explains to Rebecca that she was trying to find her adopted sister when she got lost after the Battle of Greenland. "Ah, yes Cassandra Chow," sigh Rebecca as she remembered a nice orphan girl from Canada who was adopted by Annabelle's biological father Sean Chow. "You are like the others, you think she is dead?" asked Annabelle in a disbelieving tone for her adopted sister's alleged death. "I was not at the battle of Greenland." Rebecca replied who was not present at the battle of Greenland. "No you are not, but I was, my father, Sean Chow, was slain, my adopted sister led the charge towards the Raeburn Gate, she never returned. Cassandra is gone, they told me, she is one of the fallen. But in the end of the battle, I searched amongst the slain to the last body. My adopted sister was not among the dead," Annabelle recalling her past to her new friend. "Annabelle, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Cassandra," said Rebecca. "She still lives I am sure of it," Annabelle replied that she still believes that her missing adopted sister is still alive.

"The ring and bracelet your father wore, first for the bracelet, one of the nine bracelet given to the Chinese Emperors and one of nine other rings were given to the monarchs of


End file.
